Naruto Elseworld
by Shaithan
Summary: Gaara und einige andere Kinder werden von 2 Erwachsenen nach Konoha gebracht, damit sie dort ein besseres Leben haben. Wie beeinflussen sie die Leute um sich herum? Kein Yaoi!


Naruto Elseworld 

Eine Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört nicht mir sondern Masashi Kishimoto und allen rechtehaltenden Firmen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der ganzen Sache.

Autorenworte: Statistiken zu meinen anderen Geschichten gibt's am Ende des Kapitels.

Und noch eine weitere Geschichte von mir. Ich denke mal, die Idee ist seltsam genug, um einzigartig zu sein. Einige Fakten werden nicht dem Kanon entsprechen, aber wofür ist das Fanfiction. Viel Spass bei dem ganzen.

-

Kapitel 1 „Verrat, Flucht und ein neues Heim"

-

Es war eine klare Nacht in Suna-Gakure. Gaara sass wie fast jeden Tag auf dem Dach eines Hauses und überlegte. Plötzlich schoss der Sand hinter ihm hoch und fing eine Menge Kunais ab. Gaara drehte sich herum und sah einen Mann mit bedecktem Gesicht. Dieser liess weitere Kunais in Gaaras Richtung losfliegen. Der Sand fing auch diese ab. Der Mann sprach. „Stirb, du Monster!" rief er aus. Gaara schaute verletzt drein. Die Worte des Mannes hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. „Monster! Monster" hörte er immer wieder. Er fing an zu weinen und befahl dem Sand den Angreifer zu fangen. Dann zerquetschte er den Attentäter.

Gaara trat zu dem aus dem Sand entlassenen Mann. Dieser war kaum noch am Leben. Gaara kniete neben seinem Opfer nieder und zog ihm das Tuch vom Gesicht. Er schrak zurück. Es war sein Onkel Yashamaru. „Es war ein Auftrag von Kazekage-Sama." stiess der sterbende hervor. „Er hasst dich. Ich hasse dich. Jeder hasst dich, Monster. Und das zurecht. Ich habe versucht dich zu lieben, aber es geht nicht. Du bist nur ein Monster ohne Liebe. Ich habe meiner Schwester zuliebe versucht dich zu lieben, aber selbst sie hat dich verflucht, als sie bei deiner Geburt starb, hat mir Kazekage-Sama erklärt." kam es von Yashamaru. „Ich war glücklich, dich töten zu dürfen." setzte er dazu und öffnete seine Weste. Die Briefbomben gingen in Flammen auf und explodierten. Ein Sandschild schützte den Jungen.

Als die Explosion vorüber war, war nur ein schwarzer Explosionskrater von Gaaras Onkel übrig. Gaara fühlte sich verraten. Der Sand bildete Tentakel und begann das Zeichen Ai, Liebe, in Gaaras Stirn zu meißeln. „Ich liebe nur mich selber, weil niemand ausser mir mich liebt. Ich kämpfe nur für mich und lebe nur für mich. So werde ich den Sinn meiner Existenz finden." schwor der verratene Junge sich.

Hinter sich hörte Gaara während der Worte ein überraschtes Keuchen. Drei Leute standen hinter ihm. Baki, Kankuro und Temari. „Wollt ihr mich auch töten?" fragte Gaara kalt. Baki trat vor. „Nein, Gaara." sagte er. Er und Gaaras Geschwister sahen traurig und enttäuscht aus. „Wir sind gekommen, um dich mitzunehmen. Dorthin, wo der Kazekage nicht nach deinem Leben trachten kann." meinte Baki. Er hatte jeden Respekt vor dem Mann verloren, als er die Worte von Yashamaru gehört hatte. Er hatte die Geschwister Gaaras geholt, um mit den dreien das Dorf zu verlassen. Der Kazekage war ein schlechter Vater. Bakis Loyalität galt nun den Kindern. Der Kazekage hatte ihn vor einem Jahr eröffnet, dass er wünsche, dass Baki seine drei Kinder als ein Team trainierte. Nun würde Baki seiner Pflicht nachkommen. Auch wenn er sie nicht in Suna trainieren würde.

Temari ging zu ihrem Bruder. „Komm mit. Wir verlassen dieses Dorf und gehen dorthin, wo man uns in Frieden lässt." meinte sie und umarmte ihren kleineren Bruder. Was Baki ihr auf den Weg her über den Verrat ihres Onkels erzählt hatte, hatte sie geschockt. Und sie wollte ihrem kleinen Bruder nun zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war, dass es Leute gab, die etwas für ihn empfanden.

Gaara versteifte sich. „Ihr wollt mich auch nur betrügen!" rief er aus. Temari liess ihn nicht los. „Nein. Ich werde meinen kleinen Bruder niemals betrügen. Ich bin besser als mein Vater und mein Onkel." meinte sie. Kankuro trat dazu. „Ich werde dich ebenfalls nicht im Stich lassen. Das verspreche ich dir als dein Bruder." meinte er ernsthaft. Baki trat ebenfalls dazu. „Ich schwöre bei meiner Ehre, dass ich dich nicht betrügen werde." sagte er zu Gaara. Der Sand verschwand wieder in das Siegel. „Danke." meinte der kleine Junge.

Sie gingen zuerst zum Haus der drei Geschwister. Schnell wurden die wichtigsten Sachen gepackt. Auf den Tisch legte Baki einen Zettel, in dem er erklärte, er würde mit den Kindern einen Überlebenstrip in die Wüste machen, um zu testen, ob sie würdig seien, Suna Ninja zu werden. Er gab an, dass er etwa einen Monat mit ihnen fortbleiben wolle. Zu ihrem Glück würde der Kazekage heute lange im Büro sein.

Danach gingen sie noch kurz zu Bakis Wohnung, wo der Jonin eine Menge Sachen einpackte, um für die Reise gerüstet zu sein. Temari hatte drei Rollen mit Gepäck und ihren Fächer mit, Kankuro trug einen Rucksack mit drei Rollen. Gaara trug auch drei Rollen mit Gepäck.

Dann folgte er seinen Geschwistern und seinem Sensei aus dem Dorf. Die Wache liess Baki passieren. Er hatte dem Wächter die selbe Lügengeschichte aufgetischt und war dann mit seinen drei Schützlingen in die Nacht verschwunden. Die Geschichte sollte ihnen ein paar Tage Zeit geben.

An einer Höhle in der Nähe Suna-Gakures machten sie das erste Mal Rast. Sie waren schon ein paar Stunden unterwegs und die Kinder waren müde. Kankuro war noch am muntersten. Deshalb liess Baki ihn die erste Wache zusammen mit Gaara übernehmen. Kankuro erkundete das Gelände um die kleine Höhle. Plötzlich brach er ein. „Hilfe!" rief er.

Gaara hörte seinen Bruder. Er weckte Baki und Temari. Zusammen gingen sie dorthin wo Gaara den Schrei Kankuros gehört hatte. Sie sahen ein Loch. „Ist das cool!" tönte es aus der Tiefe. Die drei sahen auch einen Lichtschein. Baki sprang in die Tiefe, um nach Kankuro zu sehen. Der schaute sich in der Höhle um. Baki tat das ebenfalls. „Sasoris Werkstatt." meinte er beeindruckt. Die Bewohner Sunas hatten selbige gesucht, als Sasori vor vielen Jahren desertiert war. Sasori war ein Genie gewesen, was Marionetten anging. Keiner konnte seinem Erfindungsgeist das Wasser reichen, was für den Kampf bestimmte Marionetten anging. Und jetzt fanden sie seine Werkstatt. Seine Pläne, Puppenteile und anderes.

Baki untersuchte den Raum. Er fand einige Schriftrollen, in denen man Sachen versiegeln konnte. Und eine Anleitung für mehrfache Versiegelung. Man versiegelte alles, was man brauchte in Schriftrollen, die man dann in einer weiteren Rolle versiegelte.

Einige Rollen waren schon vollgepackt. Kankuro bewunderte einige der Marionetten. Er hatte schon lange entschieden, später einmal mit Marionetten zu kämpfen. Und nun hatte er die Chancen alles, was der Meister der Marionetten zurück gelassen hatte, zu untersuchen um zu lernen.

Baki hatte unterdessen eine Botschaft gefunden. Er las sie durch. „Ich, Akasuna no Sasori, Meister der Marionetten, hinterlasse diese Höhle euch Bewohnern von Suna. Schaut euch gut um. Hier hat ein Genie gearbeitet. Versucht doch mich zu übertreffen. Aus diesem Grund hinterlasse ich euch meine Werkzeuge und alte Marionetten. Ich fordere euch heraus. Möge der beste Marionettenspieler sich mit dem Meister messen. Vielleicht schafft es ja jemand von euch Narren, mich zu übertreffen. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass es jemals jemanden gibt, der mich übertreffen kann. Kommt und meßt euch am Besten. Dann werde ich sehen, ob die Bewohner Sunas es schaffen, ein zweites Genie hervor zu bringen. Ich lasse euch alles zurück, was ihr braucht. Ob ihr es verwenden könnt, ist die andere Frage. Akasuna no Sasori."

Kankuro war derweil zu Baki getreten. „Können wir das alles mitnehmen?" fragte er mit grossen Augen. Er wusste natürlich von Sasori. Und jetzt hatte er die Chance die Werke des Meisters zu benutzen oder gar zu verbessern. Baki lächelte den kleinen Jungen an. Er war so aufgeregt. Baki nahm die Rolle mit der Anweisung für das multiple Versiegeln hervor. Er begann die ganzen Gegenstände in der Werkstatt in Schriftrollen zu versiegeln. Am Ende hatte er 15 Rollen voll. Diese versiegelte er in der letzten Rolle und gab diese Kankuro. „Du musst das aber selber tragen." meinte er. Kankuro nickte glücklich und packte die Schriftrolle weg. Dann verliess Baki mit seinen Schützlingen die leer geräumte Werkstatt. Sie kehrten zur Höhle zurück und machten es sich für den Tag bequem. Baki hatte erklärt, dass sie vor allem in der Nacht reisen würden, bis sie die Wüste verlassen hatten. Dann wollte er weitersehen.

Timeskip 2 Wochen

Baki und seine drei Schützlinge reisten durch Kirigakure und kamen grade an einem kleinen Dorf vorbei, als sie ein Kind und einen Mann sahen. Baki erkannte den Mann als Zabuza Momochi. Der Dämon aus Kirigakure. Einer der 7 Schwertkämpfer aus dem Land des Nebels. Zabuza schaute Baki an. „Ein Ninja aus Suna?" fragte der Dämon überrascht. Baki grinste. „Aus Suna ja, Suna treu nein." meinte er. „Ich habe das Dorf verlassen, als der Kazekage seine eigenen Kinder verraten hat. Jetzt schaue ich, in welches Dorf ich gehe." meinte er. Zabuza schaute ihn an. „Die Kinder des Kazekage?" fragte er ungläubig. Baki nickte. „Und was willst du, Zabuza?" wollte Baki wissen. Zabuza zuckte seine Schultern. „Dorthin gehen, wo ich am meisten Geld kriege. Vielleicht schliesse ich mich auch einem neuen Dorf an." meinte er dabei. Baki nickte. „Wollen wir uns da zusammentun?" bot er an. Zabuza zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab eh grad nichts besseres zu tun." meinte er.

Die Kinder waren unterdessen zu Haku gegangen. „Hallo, ich bin Sabaku no Temari. Das sind meine Brüder Kankuro und Gaara." meinte sie freundlich. Haku nickte ihnen zu. „Ich bin Haku." stellte er sich vor. „Ist Zabuza dein Vater?" fragte Temari neugierig. Haku schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Mein Vater hat versucht mich umzubringen, weil ich eine Kekkei Genkai habe." meinte er bedrückt. Die Sandgeschwister sahen nicht glücklicher drein. „Unser Vater hat den Auftrag gegeben Gaara zu töten, weil er seine Fähigkeiten fürchtet." kam es von Temari. Haku schaute sie an. „Was für eine Fähigkeit hat er denn?" fragte er neugierig. Gaara trat vor. „Ich kontrolliere den Sand. Der Dämon Shukaku ist in mir versiegelt worden und deshalb kann ich Sand kontrollieren." meinte Gaara und liess zur Bestätigung seiner Worte Sandbälle um seine Hand tanzen. Haku war beeindruckt. „Ich kann Gegner in Spiegeln aus Eis fangen. Und ich kann mich zwischen den Spiegeln mit hoher Geschwindigkeit bewegen. Und nur ich spiegele mich in den Spiegeln. Wer einmal darin gefangen ist, hat keine Chance mehr zu entkommen." meinte der Junge. Gaara nickte. „Wer in meinen Sarg aus Sand gefangen ist, ist auch des Todes." meinte er.

Zabuza und Baki traten zu den Kindern. „Kommt, wir reisen weiter." meinte Baki. Dann zeigte der Ex Suna Ninja auf Zabuza. „Das ist Zabuza. Er und Haku werden uns begleiten." meinte er. Dann zeigte er nacheinander auf die Kinder. „Das sind Temari, Kankuro und Gaara." meinte er zum Dämon von Kirigakure. Der nickte. „Gehen wir. Unterwegs können wir ja entscheiden, wo wir hingehen." meinte er. Baki nickte. Dann verliessen die 6 die Gegend.

Timeskip 4 Wochen

Inzwischen waren 6 Wochen seit der Flucht der 4 aus Suna vergangen. Baki war sich sicher, dass er jetzt als abtrünniger Ninja geführt wurde. Zur Zeit waren sie an der Grenze von Konoha unterwegs. Plötzlich trafen sie ein Mädchen. In der Nähe stand ein kleines Haus. Das Mädchen war gerade damit beschäftigt seine Haare zu kämmen. Neben ihr lagen Senbon. Die Kinder gingen zu ihr. „Hallo." meinte Temari. Sie hatte sich als grosse Schwester der Gruppe etabliert. Die drei Jungs akzeptierten, wenn sie ihnen etwas sagte. Ob sie ihr folgten, war die andere Frage, aber es war ein Anfang für Temari.

Das Mädchen schaute auf. „Hallo." sagte sie. Temari schaute sie an. „Ich bin Temari." stellte sie sich vor. Das Mädchen stellte sich ebenfalls vor. „Ich bin Kin. Freut mich, dich zu treffen. Und wer sind die drei?" meinte Kin und deutete auf Temaris Brüder. „Das sind Haku, Kankuro und Gaara." meinte sie. Kin schaute kurz auf Temaris Haare und war erleichtert, dass Temari vier recht kurze Stummelzöpfe hatte. Kin war nämlich neidisch, was die Haare anderer Mädchen anging.

Haku ging zu den Mädchen. „Hallo, ich bin Haku." meinte er. „Du kämpfst auch mit Senbon?" meinte er. Kin nickte. „Du auch?" entgegnete sie. Haku nickte. „Wieso bist du so alleine hier?" wollte Temari wissen. „Meine Eltern sind tot. Abtrünnige Samurai haben sie getötet und ich habe nur überlebt, weil ich nicht da war, als sie hier waren. Ich habe sie aus einem Versteck beobachtet. Sie hiessen Zori, Waraji und Kusabi. Sie standen wohl in den Diensten eines Mannes namens Gateau. Sie haben gesagt, sie würden ihre freien Tage geniessen." meinte das Mädchen. „Seitdem trainiere ich, um besser zu werden und sie eines Tages töten zu können. Ich will mich rächen." redete sie weiter.

Baki und Zabuza hatten das Mädchen gehört. Zabuza trat dazu. „Kannst du denn eine besondere Kunst?" wollte er wissen. Kin nickte. „Ich kann mit Hilfe von Glöckchen hypnotische Töne erzeugen. Wenn jemand die hört, hat er Halluzinationen." erklärte sie. Zabuza bekam grosse Augen. „Woher kannst du das?" fragte er. Kin rannte in das Haus. Sie kam mit 2 Schriftrollen wieder. „Hier steht das alles drinnen. Ein bleicher Mann hat mir die gegeben und gemeint, wenn ich alles, was in den Rollen steht, lernen kann, dann kann ich von ihm weitere Ausbildung erhalten." meinte sie. „Hat der Mann sich vorgestellt?" wollte Baki nun wissen. „Ja. Orochimaru hiess er." meinte Kin. Baki wurde bleich. „Du kommst besser mit uns mit, anstatt zu Orochimaru zu gehen." meinte er. „Warum?" fragten Zabuza und Kin. „Weil Orochimaru ein echtes Monster ist. Er ist ein abtrünniger Ninja der Klasse S. Er hat an Menschen experimentiert. Die Details sind Geheimhaltungsstufe S. Nur der Hokage weiss die bekannten Details. Orochimaru ist einer der wenigen ‚nur tot' Typen im Verzeichnis der abtrünnigen Ninja." erklärte Baki. Alle schluckten. Baki und Zabuza hatten den Kindern die Sache mit den abtrünnigen Ninja erklärt. Und wenn jemand nur tot abgeliefert werden sollte, dann sprach das für sich.

Kin überlegte. „Ich möchte Tayuya dann aber mitnehmen." meinte sie. Baki und Zabuza schauten sich an. „Tayuya?" fragte Zabuza schliesslich. „Meine Freundin. Sie will später auch für Orochimaru arbeiten. Er hat ihr Kraft versprochen." meinte sie.

In dem Moment kam ein rothaariges Mädchen aus dem Wald. „Verdammt noch mal! Wer zum Geier seid ihr?" fragte sie. Kin ging zu ihr. „Das ist Tayuya." stellte sie ihre Freundin vor. Dann zeigte sie nacheinander auf die Kinder. „Das sind Temari, Haku, Kankuro und Gaara." meinte sie. Baki nickte Tayuya zu. „Ich bin Baki." stellte er sich vor. Zabuza trat ebenfalls vor. „Ich bin Zabuza Momochi. Du willst für Orochimaru arbeiten?" fragte Zabuza. Tayuya nickte. „Er will mir verdammt viel Kraft geben." meinte sie. Baki schaute sie an. „Er will nur an dir experimentieren." meinte er. „Ich war Jonin in Suna. Ich weiss einiges über ihn. Er ist einer der drei Sannin. Eventuell sogar der mächtigste der drei. Er ist bekannt als der Kerl, der ein kleines Land im Alleingang erobern kann. Er ist ein abtrünniger Ninja der Klasse S. Weißt du warum das so ist?" kam es von Baki. Tayuya schaute ihn fragend an. „Verdammt nein, ich hab keinen verdammten Plan." meinte sie. Baki seufzte. „Die Details sind geheim. Allerdings scheint es so zu sein, dass er an Menschen experimentiert hat. Seine Opfer sollen alle gestorben sein." meinte er. Tayuya schaute ihn geschockt an. „Das stimmt?" fragte sie. Zabuza nickte. „Ja. Ich habe es gelesen. Ich habe auch gelesen, dass jedes Land ihn als Bedrohung der Klasse S einstuft." meinte er. Tayuya schaute enttäuscht drein. „Er hat mich belogen! Die verdammte Drecksau hat mich belogen!" rief sie aus. Baki nickte traurig. Kin ging zu ihrer Freundin. „Diese Leute haben mir angeboten, mit ihnen zu reisen. Komm doch auch mit." schlug sie vor. Tayuya nickte. „Irgendwann wird der Arsch Orochimaru für seinen dreckigen Verrat bezahlen." meinte Tayuya bestimmt.

Baki schaute Zabuza an. „Schon lustig. Jetzt haben wir 6 Kinder mit. Und alle können wir zumindest als Genin einordnen." meinte er ob der Ironie der Geschichte grinsend. Zabuza nickte. „Und wir sind die Senseis." meinte er. Dann wurden die beiden ernst. „Und wenn wir uns einem Dorf anschliessen? Die Kinder dort zur Akademie schicken und dann ihre Senseis werden?" fragte Baki. „Dann müssten wir aber ein Dorf wählen, das nicht zu freundlich zu Kirigakure steht." meinte Zabuza aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Beide schauten sich an. „Konoha." meinten sie. Konoha und Kirigakure hatten zur Zeit einen allenfalls brüchigen Waffenstillstand. Baki nickte. „Also gehen wir nach Konoha." meinte er. Zabuza nickte ebenfalls. „Ich denke sie werden uns dort akzeptieren. Der Hokage soll ein verständnisvoller Mann sein." meinte Baki.

Derweil waren Tayuya und Kin mit ihren Habseligkeiten gekommen. Es war nicht viel. „Gehen wir." meinten beide. Die 6 anderen gingen mit ihnen zusammen. Kin und Tayuya drehten sich nicht um, als die Hütte in Flammen aufging. „Wir lassen unsere Vergangenheit zurück. Nichts soll hier an uns erinnern." meinte Tayuya. Man hörte, wie sie ihre Tränen unterdrückte. Keiner sagte etwas.

Timeskip 1 Woche

Baki, Zabuza und die 6 Kinder kamen an die Tore von Konohagakure no Sato. Der Wächter schaute die Gruppe misstrauisch an. „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?" fragte er. „Wir sind Baki, Zabuza Momochi, Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro, Sabaku no Gaara, Haku, Kin Tsuchi und Tayuya." stellte Baki die Gruppe vor. „Wir wollen mit dem Hokage sprechen." setzte Zabuza dazu. Der Wächter schaute sie zweifelnd an. „Der Dämon aus Kirigakure und der Entführer der Kinder des Kazekage. Was wollt ihr wirklich hier?" fragte er. Baki schaute den Mann an. „Mit eurem Kage sprechen. Und dann entweder dem Dorf beitreten oder weiterziehen." meinte er. Der Wächter seufzte. „Macht Ärger und ihr seid tot." meinte er. 7 nickten. Gaara schaute den Wächter an. „Bedrohe niemals meine Existenz." meinte er mit einer Stimme, die es allen seinen Mitreisenden kalt den Rücken herunter laufen liess. Der Wächter war klug genug die Klappe zu halten. Gaara verströmte eine Aura der Gefahr und der Mordlust, dass der Wächter am liebsten gelaufen wäre. Er öffnete den Ninja das Tor und gab zum Turm des Hokage durch, dass Besucher ihn zu sehen wünschten. Zwei abtrünnige Ninja der Klasse A, die beide an der Grenze zu S angesiedelt wurden.

Der Hokage sass in seinem Büro und hörte dem Wächter zu. „Der Dämon aus Kirigakure und Baki vom schwarzen Sand." meinte er und strich sich über den Bart. Und dazu die drei Kinder des Kazekage und drei weitere Kinder. Das würde interessant werden.

Baki und die anderen wurden von 3 ANBU in das Amtszimmer des Hokage geführt. „Guten Tag." begrüsste der alte Mann die Neuankömmlinge freundlich. „Guten Tag." kam es zurück. „Nun, meine Herren, was führt sie hierher?" wollte Sarutobi wissen. Baki straffte sich. „Wir wollen uns in Konoha ansiedeln." kam er sofort auf den Punkt. „Warum?" fragte der Hokage. „Weil wir mit den Kindern nicht ständig auf der Strasse leben können." meinte Baki. „Ja, die Kinder. Warum haben sie die Kinder des Kazekage entführt?" wollte der alte Hokage wissen. Baki erzählte eine Kurzfassung des Mordanschlages auf Gaara. Sarutobi schaute ihn geschockt an. „Der Kazekage hat seinen eigenen Sohn ermorden lassen wollen?" fragte er ungläubig. Gaara nickte. „Ja." sagte er. Dann schaute der Hokage zu Zabuza. „Die Gründe Bakis sind mir klar, aber warum wollen sie, der Dämon von Kirigakure, sich hier niederlassen?" wollte er nun wissen. Zabuza schaute den Hokage an. „Ich habe ähnliche Gründe wie Baki. Ich und er sind eine ganze Weile mit den Kindern umher gezogen. Aber es ist kein Leben für Kinder. Also habe ich entschieden, mich niederzulassen. Ich will, dass ihnen ein Leben auf der Flucht erspart bleibt." meinte er. „Baki hat mich davon überzeugt, den Kindern eine Zukunft in einem Dorf zu bieten." setzte er dazu.

Der alte Hokage nickte. Dann schaute er sich die Kinder an. „Stellt euch doch mal vor." meinte er freundlich. Temari machte den Anfang. „Ich bin Sabaku no Temari. ich bin die älteste Schwester für den ganzen Haufen hier." stellte sie sich vor. Dann trat Kankuro vor. „Ich in Sabaku no Kankuro. Ich möchte später Akasuna no Sasori in der Kunst des Kugutsu, des Marionettenkampfes, übertreffen." sagte er. Dann trat Gaara vor. „Ich bin Sabaku no Gaara. Ich will herausfinden, warum ich lebe." kam es mit emotionsloser Stimme von dem Jungen. Dann kam Haku. „Ich bin Haku. Ich möchte leben, ohne gefürchtet zu werden." sagte er. Ihm folgte Kin. „Ich bin Kin Tsuchi. Ich will stärker werden um mich an den Mördern meiner Eltern zu rächen." sagte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen. Dann kam Tayuya. „Ich bin Tayuya. Und ich will helfen, dem verdammten Drecksack Orochimaru den Arsch so weit aufzureissen, dass man seine verdammten Mandeln sehen kann." meinte sie. Der Hokage grinste in sich hinein als er Tayuya hörte. Ihr Vokabular würde jeden Seemann oder Maultiertreiber stolz machen. Er fragte sich kurz, ob sie später vielleicht nur noch in Flüchen kommunizieren würde.

Dann schob er die Gedanken beiseite. „Ich bin bereit, euch in Konoha aufzunehmen. Natürlich werdet ihr beiden eine gewisse Probezeit überstehen müssen, bevor ich eurer Loyalität traue. Aber danach spricht meiner Ansicht nach nichts dagegen euch als Jonin einzustellen. Ihr Kinder dürft die Akademie besuchen. Aber ihr dürft keine Schüler oder Lehrer töten." meinte der alte Hokage. Beim letzten hatte er Gaara angeschaut. Alle nickten. „Dann seid willkommen in Konoha." meinte der Hokage freundlich. „Ich kann euch ein billiges Apartment empfehlen. Ein Führer wird euch hinbringen." meinte er. Dann klingelte er nach seiner Sekretärin. „Kakashi soll diese 8 bitte zum Haus von Naruto bringen, dort gibt es freie Wohnungen." meinte er. Die Frau nickte und kontaktierte Kakashi.

Ein paar Minuten später kam der eigentlich notorisch zu spät kommende Ninja. Wenn der Hokage etwas wollte, war es besser, sich nicht zu verspäten. „Sie haben einen Auftrag für mich, Hokage-Sama?" fragte er respektvoll. „Ja. Wir haben ein paar neue Einwohner. Bringe sie bitte zum Haus in dem Naruto wohnt." meinte er. Kakashi nickte. Dann wandte er sich der Gruppe zu. „Folgt mir bitte." meinte er. Dann verliess er mit den anderen zusammen das Büro des Hokage.

Die drei ANBU waren zurückgeblieben. „Ich möchte, dass ihr Zabuza, Baki und Gaara überwacht. Jeweils 3 weitere sollen sich pro Person mit euch abwechseln. Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass Gaara vom Dämon Shukaku besessen ist. Baki gilt als fähiger Kämpfer, der einige ziemlich schwierige und gefährliche Techniken beherrscht. Und Zabuza hat seinen Ruf nicht umsonst." erklärte der alte Mann. Die ANBU nickten. „Hai, Hokage-Sama." sagten sie und gingen dann der Gruppe hinterher.

Unterdessen führte Kakashi die Gruppe zum Haus, in dem Naruto wohnte. Dort wurden sie Zeugen einer unschönen Szene. 2 betrunkene Dörfler schlugen auf Naruto ein. So einen scheußlichen Anzug in Orange trug niemand sonst. „Stirb, du verdammtes Monster." rief einer der beiden. „Du verdienst es nicht zu leben." kam es vom anderen.

Alle schauten die Szene geschockt an. Kakashi wollte schon einschreiten, aber eine grosse Menge Sand schoss an ihm vorbei und hüllte die beiden Betrunkenen ein. „Sabaku Kyu." meinte Gaara dabei. Die Männer fluchten. „Lass uns frei, du Freak, wir müssen dieses Monster töten!" rief einer der Männer. Gaara hob die 2 Särge an. „Sabaku Soso!" grollte er und es regnete Blut über die Umgebung. „Ein Regen aus Blut." meinte er zufrieden. Die anderen schauerten. Nur Naruto schien glücklich. „Danke." meinte er zu Gaara. Der nickte.

Kakashi überlegte. ‚Was mach ich mit Gaara? Einerseits hat er den Sohn des vierten Hokage gerettet. Andererseits war das Mord. Allerdings haben die beiden versucht Naruto zu töten.' Dann schaute er Gaara an. „Wenn du wieder Zeuge einer solchen Aktion wirst, dann mach die Leute nur bewegungsunfähig. Töte sie nicht. Ein Anbu wird sich dann um sie kümmern. Obwohl ich denke, dass die Feindseligkeit gegenüber Naruto ziemlich stark abnehmen wird. Aber lass dich nicht zu leicht provozieren. Manchmal versuchen Ninja einen Anschlag auf Naruto, getarnt als Bürger." meinte Kakashi. Gaara nickte. „Gut. Aber die sollten sich lieber selber in Acht nehmen. Ich töte jeden, der mich bedroht." meinte der rothaarige. Kakashi nickte. „Klingt fair." stimmte er zu. Bei sich dachte er. ‚Dieser Junge ist furchteinflößend. Ich habe von bisher noch keiner Technik gehört, die es erlaubt, Sand zu kontrollieren. Die Dorfbewohner sollten aufpassen, Gaara scheint keine Zurückhaltung zu kennen.'

Dann zeigte er ihnen die Wohnungen. Man einigte sich schnell auf folgende Verteilung. Haku, Kankuro und Gaara nahmen die Wohnung rechts neben Naruto. Temari, Kin und Tayuya die zur Linken. Zabuza und Baki bezogen die Wohnung rechts von den Jungs. Der Vermieter war glücklich, dass er Mieter für das Dämonenhaus bekam. Dann sah er seine Kunden. ‚Was habe ich verbrochen, um solche Monster zu rechtfertigen.' dachte er verärgert. Sein Sohn war Ninja, deshalb wusste er einiges. Unter anderem, dass der Dämon aus Kirigakure in Konoha weilte. Und dass der ein 2,50 Meter langes Enthauptungsmesser hatte. Und eben dieser Mann stand vor ihm. „Ich schenke euch das Haus. Das bezieht niemand mehr." meinte er und warf die Hausschlüssel in Richtung Baki. Dann verschwand er so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Baki zuckte die Schultern. „Um so besser, da müssen wir uns nicht um die Miete sorgen. Ein Problem weniger. Ausserdem können wir das Haus dann umbauen." meinte er. Zabuza nickte. „Ein Dojo im Keller und andere Annehmlichkeiten. Aber warum hat er uns das Haus geschenkt?" wollte Zabuza wissen.

Kakashi schaute die beiden an. „Bewahrt dieses Geheimnis mit eurem Leben." forderte er. Baki und Zabuza nickten. „In Naruto ist der Fuchs Kyuubi no Kitsune versiegelt worden." sagte er. „Und die Menschen glauben nun, dass er der Fuchs ist anstatt des Gefängniswärters. Undankbare Leute." meinte Baki. „Aber bei Gaara war es genau so. Die Menschen in Suna haben den Shukaku gesehen, nicht den Jungen, der von Shukaku besessen ist." setzte er dazu. Kakashi schaute den ehemaligen Suna Ninja verwundert an. „Der Dämon Shukaku?" fragte er. Baki nickte. „Der Kazekage hat den Dämon in Gaara versiegeln lassen, um ihn zu einer Waffe zu machen. Kakashis freies Auge zog sich vor Mißbilligung zusammen. „Ich denke, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war, den Kazekage zu verraten." meinte er zu Baki. Baki nickte. „Der Kazekage hat seinen Schwager beauftragt seinen Sohn Gaara zu töten." kam es von Baki. „So ein Monster." meinte Kakashi. „Ich habe einige der Sachen mitbekommen, die Kazekage seinem Sohn sagen liess. Monster ist der richtige Begriff für ihn." meinte Baki. Zabuza schaute sich um. „Wir müssten noch wissen, wo wir unsere Einrichtung herbekommen." meinte er dabei. Kakashi nickte. „Ich zeige es euch. Ich mache eine kleine Tour durch die Stadt mit euch." entgegnete er.

20 Minuten später hatten Zabuza und Baki die nötigsten Sachen gekauft und zu ihren neuen Haus gebracht. Sie begannen die Wohnungen einzurichten und den Keller auszuräumen. Es lag eine Menge Gerümpel dort, das sie alles entweder auf den Müll warfen oder zu Brennholz verarbeiteten. Dann begannen die beiden Männer zu planen, wie sie das Dojo ausrichten wollten. Ein Teil des Kellers sollte für Kankuros Werkstatt herhalten. Sie überlegten auch, ob sie aus den leeren Wohnungen Lagerräume und Trainingsräume machen sollten. Oder ob sie versuchen sollten, Mieter anzuziehen. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass sie jemanden fanden, der in ein Haus mit zwei Jinchuuriki und einen gefürchteten abtrünnigen Ninja ziehen wollte, aber man sollte die Hoffnung ja nicht so schnell aufgeben.

Unterdessen in der Stadt. Gaara und seine Geschwister liefen durch die Stadt. Naruto hatte sich verabschiedet, er wollte dem Dorf wieder einen Streich spielen. Haku war in ein Spiegelkabinett gegangen und Kin hatte sich von Tayuya in einen Laden für Musikinstrumente schleifen lassen. Jetzt sassen sie zu dritt in Ichirakus Imbiss. Gaara bestellte gegrillte Zunge, Kankuro Frikadellen und Temari eine vegetarische Misosuppe. Teuchi nahm die Bestellungen auf und Ayame, seine Tochter, servierte den Geschwistern das Essen. „Lasst es euch schmecken." meinte sie freundlich.

Es waren noch weitere Leute anwesend, aber die ignorierten die drei Kinder. Als eine Teenagerin in den Laden kam, stieg die Feindseligkeit der Leute spürbar. „Die Schülerin der falschen Schlange. Sie soll ja genau so drauf sein wie ihr Lehrer. Eine Schande, dass sie noch hier ist." war gezischt zu hören. Teuchi schaute seine neue Kundin freundlich an. „Hallo, was darf es denn sein?" fragte er. Das Mädchen schaute ihn an. „Dango bitte. Und eine Limonade." meinte sie. Teuchi nickte. „Kommt sofort." sagte er. Anko schaute sich im Laden um. Da fiel ihr Blick auf Gaara. Er bedeutete ihr, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Anko setzte sich, es war seit langer Zeit das erste Mal, dass sich jemand ihr gegenüber freundlich zeigte. Die meisten Menschen im Dorf lehnten sie immer ab.

„Hallo." begrüsste sie die Kinder. „Ich bin Anko. Wie heisst ihr?" wollte sie wissen. Reihum stellten sich die Kinder vor. „Ich bin Sabaku no Temari." „Ich bin Sabaku no Kankuro" „Ich bin Sabaku no Gaara." kam es von den Kindern. „Ich habe euch noch nie gesehen, und Gaara hier ist eigentlich schwer zu übersehen." meinte Anko. Gaara schaute sie an. „Wir kommen aus Suna-Gakure." meinte er. „Ach so. Und was macht ihr hier?" wollte sie nun wissen. „Wir sind aus Suna geflohen, als der Kazekage versucht hat, Gaara umbringen zu lassen." kam es von Temari. „Umbringen?" fragte Anko und schaute sich den Jungen genauer an. Bis auf seine Augenringe und das Tattoo für Liebe war er ein normaler Junge. Gaara nahm ein Messer und hieb damit auf seine Hand. Anko beobachtete erstaunt, wie Sand das Messer abfing. „Der Sand beschützt mich. Allerdings greift er auch manchmal Leute an. Ich kann es nicht immer kontrollieren." erklärte Gaara. Anko schaute den Jungen überrascht an. Dieser schaute zurück. „Warum hassen dich die Dorfbewohner?" fragte Gaara. Anko wand sich ein wenig ob der Frage. Sie beschloss ehrlich zu sein, der Junge war ehrlich zu ihr gewesen, also konnte sie auch ehrlich zu ihm sein. „Orochimaru war mein Lehrmeister." meinte sie. Es verwunderte sie, dass die drei Kinder Anzeichen des Verstehens zeigten. „Aha, interessant, wir haben noch zwei Begleiterinnen, die Orochimaru liebend gerne umbringen möchten." meinte Temari. Anko schaute die Kinder an. „Ihr seid nicht allein?" fragte sie. Temari schüttelte den Kopf. „In unserer Gruppe sind noch Baki, Zabuza, Haku, Kin und Tayuya. Die letztere flucht schlimmer als ein Seemann." zählte sie dabei auf.

Anko war überrascht. Noch mehr Leute, die sich an Orochimaru rächen wollten. Und dann die zwei ersten Namen. Plötzlich machte es Klick bei Anko. „Zabuza wie in Zabuza Momochi und Baki wie in Baki vom schwarzen Sand?" fragte sie. Die Geschwister nickten. Anko war beeindruckt. 2 Klasse A abtrünnige Ninja waren mit dieser Gruppe unterwegs gewesen. „Sagt mal, ich hab gehört, ihr würdet in der Stadt bleiben wollen." fing Anko an. „Ja, wir haben auch ein Haus. Der Vermieter hat es uns geschenkt, weil niemand in das Dämonenhaus ziehen würde." kam es von Temari. Anko hob eine Augenbraue. „Dämonenhaus." sagte sie dabei. „Das Haus wo Naruto Uzumaki wohnt." erklärte Kankuro mit vollem Mund. Er hatte sich während die drei anderen redeten, einen weiteren Teller Frikadellen bestellt.

Auf diese Aussage hin folgte weiteres Gezischel. Temari schaute Anko an. „Wo wohnst du denn?" wollte sie wissen. Anko seufzte. „In einer Höhle ausserhalb Konohas. Wenn ich hier in der Stadt wohne, brechen Leute bei mir ein, wenn ich nicht da bin und verwüsten meine Wohnung." meinte sie enttäuscht. Gaara schaute sie an. „Zieh doch bei uns ein. Es gibt noch genug freie Wohnungen dort." meinte er. Anko lächelte. „Könnt ihr denn noch eine Person mit schlechtem Ruf vertragen?" meinte sie grinsend. Temari grinste zurück. „Sicher. Wir haben Naruto, Zabuza, meinen Bruder und Haku. Und Tayuyas böses Mundwerk nicht zu vergessen." meinte sie. „Dann ist da Kankuro mit seinen Puppen." setzte sie dazu. „Das sind für den Kampf bestimmte Marionetten." korrigierte Kankuro seine ältere Schwester verstimmt. „Kommst du mit?" fragte Gaara hoffnungsvoll. Anko konnte nicht anders als lächeln. „Wenn du schon so lieb bittest, Kleiner." meinte sie und wollte Gaara durch die Haare fahren. Ein Schild aus Sand fing sie ab. „Shukaku will das nicht." sagte Gaara und klang traurig. Anko schaute den kleinen Jungen an. „Shukaku?" fragte sie. Temari nickte. „Gaara ist ein Jinchuuriki. In ihm wurde der Dämon Shukaku versiegelt." erklärte Temari leise. Die anderen Leute mussten das nicht grade hören. Anko nickte. Dann ass sie auf und verliess zusammen mit den Kindern den Imbiss. „Beehrt uns bald wieder." sagte Teuchi zur Verabschiedung. Kankuro nickte und sagte „Machen wir sicher."

Anko folgte den Kindern zu ihrem neuen Wohnhaus. Plötzlich sahen drei Ninja aus Suna die Kinder. „Wartet." befahl einer der drei. Gaara und seine Geschwister drehten sich zu den dreien um. „Ihr seid die Kinder des Kazekage. Wir haben Befehl euch nach Suna zurück zu holen." meinte der Anführer. „Notfalls auch mit Gewalt." Gaara schaute ihn an. Dann liess er die beiden, die nichts gesagt hatten, von Sand umhüllen. „Wir kehren nicht zurück. Richte das unserem Vater aus. Jeder Versuch uns zurück zu holen wird zurückgeschlagen." meinte Temari kalt. „Sabaku Soso!" befahl Gaara und die beiden Ninja in den Sandsärgen starben. Anko schauderte. Wie einfach Gaara 2 Menschen getötet hatte, war beängstigend. Nicht mal Orochimaru hatte einfach so Leute getötet. Zumindest nicht dass sie etwas davon wüsste. Und hier war dieser 6 Jahre alte Junge und tötete Leute um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. Die umstehenden Dörfler schauten Gaara an und flohen. Naruto mochte ein Dämonenkind sein, aber Gaara war das wirkliche Monster. Der überlebende Ninja schaute verängstigt drein. „Geh nach Suna zurück und sage dem Kazekage, dass er nicht mehr unser Vater ist." kam es von Temari. Der Ninja nahm seine Chance wahr und rannte um sein Leben. Anko überlegte. Einerseits hatte der Ninja die Kinder bedroht. Andererseits war es nicht richtig, dass Gaara Leute tötete um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.

Schliesslich beugte sie sich zu Gaara runter. „Töte besser keine Leute mehr. Es macht sich nicht sonderlich gut, wenn du hier durch das Dorf läufst und jeden tötest." meinte sie. Gaara schaute sie an. „Jeder, der mich bedroht, stirbt." Anko schauderte wieder. Was war diesem Jungen widerfahren, dass er ein so starkes Bedürfnis hatte, sein Leben zu bewahren. Und dass er dafür so rücksichtslos kämpfte.

Temari, Kankuro und Gaara liessen die Leichen der beiden Chunin aus Suna zurück. Anko folgte ihnen. ‚Oh Mann, wie erkläre ich das?' dachte sie dabei. Temari drehte sich zu der älteren um. „Gaara wird es dem Hokage erklären. Ausserdem, du hättest nichts tun können. Der Sand hält starke Explosionen aus, du hättest die beiden nicht befreien können. Wer im Sabaku Kyu gefangen ist, der kommt nur lebend wieder raus, wenn Gaara das will. Und seit dem Verrat unseres Onkels akzeptiert er keine direkten Drohungen mehr." erklärte Temari der besorgten Teenagerin. Anko nickte. Es gefiel ihr zwar nicht, aber was sollte sie machen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Gaara auch sie töten würde, sollte sie ihn bedrohen.

Eine Weile später kamen sie an ihrem neuen Haus an. Zabuza begrüsste die Kinder. „Hallo. Wen habt ihr denn da entführt?" wollte er wissen. Anko trat vor. „Ich bin Anko Mitarashi. Ich habe gehört, ihr habt freie Wohnungen und könnt jemanden mit einem schlechten Ruf vertragen?" meinte sie. Zabuza nickte. „Jap. Schlechter kann der Ruf unseres Hauses kaum werden. Mit Naruto, Gaara und mir in einem Haus. Es ist fraglich, dass da noch jemand einziehen will. Nimm am besten die freie Wohnung neben den Mädchen." meinte er. „Gut. Was wollt ihr als Miete?" fragte sie. Zabuza zuckte die Schultern. „Kümmer dich ein wenig mit um die Kinder. Ansonsten, keine Ahnung, wie hoch sind denn die Mieten in Konoha?" fragte er. Anko schaute ihn überrascht an. „Ich soll auf die Kinder aufpassen?" fragte sie ungläubig. Zabuza nickte. Baki kam dazu. „Ich denke, dass die Kinder auch eine Mutter oder halt eine grosse Schwester brauchen. Ausserdem werden Zabuza und ich des öfteren Missionen erledigen. Und da wäre es schön, wenn wir wissen, dass hier jemand aufpasst, dass die Kinder nicht zu viel anrichten und Gaaras täglicher Bodycount im einstelligen Bereich bleibt. Vorzugsweise bei 0." meinte der ehemalige Sunanin.

Plötzlich kam Naruto angerannt. Er sah Anko und grinste. „Hallo, gruselige Schlangenfrau!" rief er fröhlich. Ihm folgte ein kleiner Mob von aufgebrachten Bürgern. „Bleib hier, Dämonenbrut!" rief einer. „Wenn wir dich erwischen, bist du dran." ein anderer. „Diese Scherze treiben wir dir schon noch aus." rief ein dritter. Dann sahen die Leute die anderen. „Weg hier." rief einer von hinten. „Es sind Gaara und Zabuza. Lauft!" kam es von einem weiteren Typen vom Ende der Menge. Die Leute blieben stehen und schauten die beiden Sprecher an. „Und was ist an denen so schlimm?" fragten sie. Der eine schaute die Leute an. „Ich habe heute gesehen, wie er zwei Ninja getötet hat. Ohne zu zögern und ohne Anstrengung." log der Mann. Er und sein Kumpel, Chunin, die Naruto für die Wiedergeburt des Kyuubi no Kitsune hielten, wussten um Zabuza und Gaara Bescheid. Neuigkeiten blieben selten im Büro des Hokage.

Zabuza hatte derweil Gaara etwas gesagt und dieser nickte. Sand begann die beiden Sprecher zu umschließen. Die Bürger schrien auf und flohen. Plötzlich tauchten 3 Anbu auf. „Was macht ihr mit den beiden Männern dort?" fragte einer mit einer Rabenmaske. Er war ein gutes Stück kleiner als die beiden anderen Anbu. Zabuza antwortete. „Ich halte sie für Ninja. Deshalb habe ich Gaara gebeten, sie einzufangen." Die Anbu nickten.

Dann gingen sie zu den beiden. Die Männer fürchteten sich. Nicht nur, dass sie in Gaaras Sandsarg gefangen waren, nein es waren sogar noch Anbu hier. Und wenn die sie als Chunin identifizierten, war ihnen der Tod so gut wie sicher. Der Anbu mit der Rabenmaske schaute die beiden an. „Soun Ikari und Kaji Kagura." meinte er. Die Männer fingen an zu schwitzen. „Warum seid ihr in zivil? Und warum ermutigt ihr Zivilisten, Naruto anzugreifen?" fragte der Anbu. Soun antwortete. „Dieses verdammte Dämonenbalg ist eine Abscheulichkeit und muss vernichtet werden." stiess er hervor. „Das ist eure feste Überzeugung?" fragte der Anbu mit der Rabenmaske. Seine Kollegen mit einer Wiesel- und einer Katzenmaske warteten geduldig. Kaji sprach nun. „Natürlich. Dieses Monster muss getötet werden!" rief er aus. Der Anbu wandte sich an Gaara. „Sie sind zum Tode verurteilt." meinte er. Gaara nickte nicht einmal. „Sabaku Soso!" sagte er und weitere 2 Menschen fielen seinem Sand zum Opfer. Der Anbu schaute die Gesellschaft an. „Ich denke, dass es gut war, dass ihr hier einzogen seid. So hat Naruto Schutz vor den undankbaren Dorfbewohnern." meinte der Anbu. Dann schaute er Gaara an. „Von einer Technik wie deiner, die es erlaubt den Sand zu kontrollieren, habe ich noch nie gehört. Kann man die lernen?" fragte er. Gaara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur ich kann den Sand kontrollieren." meinte er. „Schade, wäre sicher eine Erleichterung für uns Anbu, wenn wir das auch könnten. Aber es soll halt nicht sein." meinte er. Dann verschwand er mit seinen Kollegen.

Naruto hatte das ganze sprachlos verfolgt. Erst wurde er wegen eines Streiches verfolgt, dann kommt er nach Hause und die Leute fliehen vor seinen neuen Mitbewohnern und dann wollen scheinbar noch 2 Ninja ihm an den Kragen, nur um dann von diesem Gaara gefangen zu werden. Dann kommen Anbu, befragen die Ninja und verurteilen sie zum Tod und dieser Gaara tötet sie mit seinem Sand. Naruto verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Er schaute Baki und Zabuza fragend an. „Warum hat Gaara diese Männer töten dürfen?" fragte er die beiden. Baki schaute auf ihn herunter. „Sie haben dich angegriffen und andere dazu aufgestachelt es ihnen gleichzutun. Ninja, die einen Zivilisten aus ihrem eigenen Dorf, ohne in Gefahr zu sein, angreifen, werden zum Tode verurteilt. Noch dazu bist du ein Kind." erklärte er. Naruto nickte verstehend. „Und wenn Dorfbewohner mich angreifen?" fragte er. „Dann werden sie angemessen bestraft." entgegnete Baki. „Und ausserdem, wenn sie dich angreifen, sollten sie hoffen, dass Gaara nicht in der Nähe ist. Allem Anschein nach hat er heute schon 6 Leute getötet. Gaara ist gefährlich, wenn man ihn verärgert. Und Beleidigungen wie ‚Monster' verärgern ihn immer sehr." meinte Baki nun. Naruto nickte.

Dann ging er in Richtung seiner Wohnung los. „Warte." meinte Baki da. Naruto stoppte. „Was ist?" wollte er wissen. Er grinste dabei wie ein Fuchs. „Nun ja, da Zabuza und ich die neuen Hauseigentümer sind, dachte ich, wir sollten einander vorstellen." meinte Baki nun. Naruto schaute ihn an. „Neue Hauseigentümer?" fragte er. Baki nickte. „Der alte Hauseigentümer hat Baki die Schlüssel ins Gesicht geworfen und ist abgehauen." erklärte Zabuza. Naruto schaute ihn überrascht an. „Warum das?" fragte er. „Er meinte, mit dir und mir als Mietern zieht nun erst recht niemand mehr in das Haus ein." kam es von Zabuza. „Aber die gruselige Schlangenfrau will doch auch einziehen?" meinte Naruto verwundert. Zabuza grinste unter seiner Maske. „Du hast im Dorf einen schlechten Ruf. Ich bin bekannt als der Dämon von Kirigakure. Ich habe versucht den Yondaime Mizukage zu töten. So etwas bringt einem einen gewissen negativen Ruf ein. Selbst wenn der Kage ein Tyrann ist und sein Tod für Kirigakure besser gewesen wäre." entgegnete Zabuza. Naruto nickte. „Also gut. Stellen wir uns alle vor." meinte er grinsend.

„Was zum Geier? Wollt ihr hier ohne mich anfangen?" kam es plötzlich von hinter Naruto. Der überraschte Junge sprang in die Luft. Zabuza schaute Tayuya an. „Wir würden niemals auf deine Kommentare verzichten wollen." meinte er trocken amüsiert. Haku schien sich ein wenig unbehaglich zu fühlen, als er Tayuya hörte. Ihr Mundwerk war eine Beleidigung für seine gute Erziehung. Kin schaute ihre Freundin finster an. „Wie oft hat man dir gesagt, dass du deine Wortwahl überdenken sollst?" fragte sie rhetorisch. Tayuya und Fluchen, das gehörte zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Eine Tayuya die nicht fluchte, wahr entweder krank oder erschüttert.

Baki grinste in sich hinein. „Also ich würde sagen, wir fangen an." meinte er. Naruto sprang auf. „Als erstes die gruselige Schlangenfrau!" rief er begeistert aus. Anko beschloss den Spitznamen zu ertragen, schliesslich meinte der Junge ihn nett und bewundernd. „Also, ich bin Anko Mitarashi. Ich mag Dango und Oshiruku und andere Süßspeisen. Nicht leiden kann ich Vorurteile, Angriffe auf hilflose Leute und Leute, die andere nach ehemaligen Lehrern beurteilen. Ich hasse Orochimaru. Ich will ihn eines Tages töten." meinte sie. Tayuya sprang als nächste auf und ab. „Ich bin Tayuya, ich mag Flöten und Musik. Ich will eines Tages dabei helfen, dem Schlangenbastard seinen verdammten Arsch aufzureissen. Ich hasse den Schlangenbastard." meinte sie grimmig. Baki machte den nächsten. „Ich bin Baki. Ich mag einen ordentlichen Kampf. Ich will Gaara, Temari und Kankuro ein gutes Leben bieten. Und ich will den Kazekage für seinen Verrat an Gaara bezahlen lassen. Ich verachte den Yondaime Kazekage." stellte Baki sich vor.

Der nächste war Gaara. „Ich bin Sabaku no Gaara. Ich mag meine Geschwister und die anderen, die wir unterwegs aufgelesen haben. Ich töte jeden, der mich oder Leute, die mir wichtig sind, bedroht. Ich will den Grund für meine Existenz herausfinden." kam es von Gaara zu seiner Vorstellung. Temari machte die nächste. „Ich bin Sabaku no Temari. Ich mag meine Geschwister und meine Adoptivgeschwister. Ich mag meinen Vater nicht, für das, was er uns angetan hat. Und unseren Onkel, wegen seines Verrates. Ich möchte Gaara helfen, einen Sinn für sein Leben zu finden. Und verhindern, dass er auf dem Weg dahin zu viele Leute tötet." war ihre Vorstellung. Kankuro kam dann. „Ich bin Sabaku no Kankuro. Ich mag Marionetten und Frikadellen. Ich hasse Leute, die meine Marionetten Puppen nennen. Ich will später Akasuna no Sasori in der Kunst des Kugutsu übertreffen." meinte der mittlere der drei Sandgeschwister. Dann kam Kin. „Ich bin Kin Tsuchi. Ich mag es meine Haare schön zu machen und ich mag es zu trainieren. Ich hasse die Mörder meiner Eltern. Ich will sie später töten." meinte sie grimmig entschlossen. Haku schaute die anderen an. „Ich bin Haku. Ich möchte leben, ohne wegen meiner Kekkei Genkai für ein Monster gehalten zu werden. Ich mag Frieden und Ruhe. Ich hasse niemanden richtig. Einige Leute mag ich nicht, aber das ist alles. Ich will später einmal ein Heiler werden." meinte der Junge. Zabuza schaute sich dann die anderen an. „Ich bin Zabuza Momochi, der Dämon aus Kirigakure. Ich mag Haku und seine Adoptivgeschwister. Ich liebe es zu kämpfen, je stärker mein Gegner, desto besser. Ich will einmal mit den 5 Kages gleichzeitig kämpfen. Ich hasse Leute, die denken, weil sie einen Ninja bezahlen, können sie ihn herumkommandieren." stellte sich Zabuza vor.

Naruto schluckte. „Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki. Ich mag Ramen, Ramen und Sakura-chan. Ich hasse die Leute, die mich konstant als Monster und ähnliches beschimpfen. Ich hasse die 3 Minuten, die es braucht, bis Instantramen fertig sind. Mein Traum ist es, alle Hokage vor mir zu übertreffen und den Respekt des Dorfes zu erhalten." stellte Naruto sich vor. Die anderen nickten. „Gut. Ich würde sagen, Naruto und Anko zahlen keine Miete." meinte Baki. Zabuza nickte. „Jup. Dafür muss Anko aber auch mal auf die Kinder aufpassen." entgegnete der Maskierte. Anko schaute die Kinder an. „Benehmt euch, wenn ich auf euch aufpasse, sonst." meinte sie und grinste ihr berüchtigtes Grinsen. Naruto grinste breit zurück. „Wir benehmen uns, gruselige Schlangenfrau!" rief er aus. „So, ich muss mal weg." sagte er und schoss davon. Die anderen fanden das Wesen des Jungen erheiternd. „Ich pack mein Zeug zusammen und bezieh dann meine Wohnung." meinte Anko und verschwand. Die anderen gingen in ihre Wohnungen und begannen sich einzurichten. Baki zeigte Kankuro noch kurz den Raum, den er für ihn als Werkstatt vorgesehen hatte, dann ging er auch in seine Wohnung.

Naruto war unterdessen in Büro des Hokage gestürmt. „HE, alter Mann!" rief er fröhlich aus. Sarutobi nickte dem Jungen freundlich zu. „Ja, Naruto?" fragte er. Naruto grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Bei mir sind Leute eingezogen. Ich hab Nachbarn. Und sie sind nett zu mir!" rief der erfreute Junge aus. Der Hokage lächelte den Jungen gütig an. „Wer ist es denn alles?" meinte er. Er wusste, dass Naruto es ihm erzählen wollte, deshalb fragte er. Naruto grinste ihn an. „Also, das sind Kuroisuna no Baki, Zabuza Momochi, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Haku, Kin, Tayuya und die gruselige Schlangenfrau Anko." zählte er auf. Der letzte Name hatte den Hokage überrascht. „Anko ist bei euch eingezogen?" fragte er. Naruto nickte. „Gaara und seine Geschwister haben sie mitgebracht." meinte Naruto. Dann schaute er den alten Mann kritisch an. „Warum sind eigentlich so viele Menschen an einem Tag bei mir eingezogen? Gaara hat einen Dämon in sich versiegelt und Zabuza wird als Dämon bezeichnet." meinte der Junge. Sarutobi lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. „Nun, weißt du Naruto, die 8 sind heute angekommen und ich habe mir gedacht, es wäre ganz gut, wenn du wenigstens ein paar Freunde findest. Deshalb habe ich ihnen den Rat gegeben, sich in dem Haus, in dem du wohnst, einzumieten." erklärte der Hokage. Naruto nickte. „Schön." meinte er glücklich. „Baki und Zabuza haben gesagt, dass das Haus ihnen gehören würde." meinte er dann. Der Hokage schaute Naruto an. „Das Haus gehört den beiden?" fragte er. Naruto nickte. „Der Vermieter hat Baki mit dem Schlüssel beworfen und ihnen das Haus geschenkt." meinte er.

Dann fiel ihm etwas weiteres ein. „Gaara ist ganz cool, aber auch gruselig. 3 Maskenmänner haben 2 Männer vernommen, die Gaara in seinem Sand gefangen hatte. Und dann hat einer der Maskenmänner Gaara erlaubt die Männer zu töten. Warum eigentlich? Nur weil sie mich Dämon genannt haben?" fragte Naruto. Sarutobi seufzte. „Ich werde dir einiges erklären müssen, damit du es verstehst." meinte der alte Mann. Naruto schaute verwirrt drein. „was verstehen?" fragte er. Sarutobi lächelte. „Ich erzähle es dir." sagte er und setzte sich aufrechter hin.

„Wie du ja weißt, hat vor über 6 Jahren der Dämon Kyuubi no Kitsune unser Dorf angegriffen. Die offizielle Version des Sieges über den Dämon ist, dass der Yondaime Hokage sein Leben gab und den Dämon in die Hölle bannte." kam es von Sarutobi. Naruto schaute verwundert drein. „Aber was ist denn geschehen. So wie du das sagst, stimmt es nicht, was man erzählt." meinte Naruto. Sarutobi nickte. „Kyuubi war viel zu mächtig, als dass ein sterblicher Mensch eine Chance gehabt hätte, ihn zu töten. Nein, Yondaime machte etwas anderes. Er versiegelte den Dämon in einem neugeborenen Kind." erzählte der Hokage weiter. „In mir?" fragte Naruto. Sarutobi nickte. „Ja, allerdings in dir. Er wollte, dass du als Held gesehen wirst, weil du das lebende Gefängnis des Dämons Kyuubi bist. Und dass die wahre Geschichte über den Sieg über Kyuubi im Dorf bekannt wird. Ich sollte die Geschichte bekannt machen." meinte der alte Mann. Naruto war verwundert. „Aber warum hast du das nicht getan?" fragte er. Der Hokage seufzte. „Unglücklicherweise vergingen ein paar Wochen, bis ich wieder als Hokage ins Amt kam. Und in der Zeit war der Schaden schon angerichtet. Das Konzil hatte schon die Geschichte über den Sieg der vierten Generation herausgegeben. Was bei denen, die ein wenig mehr um die Umstände des Todes der vierten Generation wussten, zu dem irrsinnigen Schluss geführt hat, du wärest die Wiedergeburt des Dämons anstatt seines Gefängnisses. Und ich konnte den Willen des Schülers meines Schülers leider nicht ausführen. Ansonsten hätte ich das Konzil als eine Bande Lügner hingestellt und hätte einen Bürgerkrieg gehabt. Deshalb habe ich ein Gesetz gemacht, welches es bei Todesstrafe verbietet, dich als Wiedergeburt des Dämons, Dämon oder Jinchuuriki zu bezeichnen. Aber das nächste Problem ist, wenn ich jeden hinrichten lasse, der das Gesetz bricht, habe ich bald kaum noch Dorfbewohner. Ich habe schon mehr als einen Ladenbesitzer enteignet, weil ich gehört habe, wie er dich als Dämonenbrut beschimpft hat." meinte der alte Mann.

Naruto sass still da und verdaute das Gesagte. Sarutobi stand auf, ging um seinen Schreibtisch und kniete sich vor den Jungen. „Yondaime wollte, dass du als Held gesehen wirst. Für mich bist du ein Held, denn du hältst das Wesen gefangen, dass uns alle vernichten wollte." meinte er freundlich. Naruto schaute ihn an. „Deshalb hassen mich die Dörfler also. Sie glauben, dass ich der Fuchs bin, der Yondaime getötet hat." meinte er. Sarutobi nickte bedrückt. „Naja, wenn ich Hokage bin, werden sie mich respektieren. Und dann kann ich das Dorf schützen." meinte Naruto plötzlich wieder fröhlich. Sarutobi lächelte zufrieden. „Ja. Das kannst du dann machen." meinte Sarutobi. Dann schaute Naruto den alten Mann an. „Wenn ich das jemandem sage, dass der Dämon in mir versiegelt ist, verstosse ich dann gegen das Gesetz?" fragte der Junge „Nein." war die Antwort des Hokage. „Es ist ja dein Geheimnis." setzte er dazu. „Teile es denen mit, von denen du glaubst, sie können es verstehen." kam es dann noch. Naruto nickte. „So mach ich das." meinte er zufrieden und ging zur Tür. „Tschüss alter Mann." sagte er dann noch.

Sarutobi fiel noch etwas ein. „Alle Jonin und Anbu wissen um deinen Status und sind auf deiner Seite. Genau so wie die Ninjaclanhäupter im Rat. Bei den alten Ninjafamilien kannst du um Hilfe bitten. Auch wenn ich denke, dass du, wenn Gaara in Konoha bleibt, kaum noch Leute finden wirst, die bereit sind, dir mehr als einen bösen Blick zu geben. Die Zivilisten im Rat liegen mir jetzt schon in den Ohren, den Jungen sofort zu exekutieren. Dabei ist er keine 24 Stunden hier." meinte der Hokage. Naruto nickte. „Gaaras Vater hat versucht ihn umbringen zu lassen. Seitdem tötet Gaara jeden, der ihn bedroht. Und er hat gesagt, er tötet diejenigen, die Leute bedrohen, die er schätzt." meinte Naruto. Sarutobi nickte. „Ich denke, ich werde dem Rat sagen, dass Todesfälle durch Gaara auf eigenes Verschulden der Toten zurückzuführen sind. Einen schlafenden Tiger piekst man schliesslich auch nicht." meinte der Hokage mehr zu sich selber. Naruto nickte. „Mach das, Opa Hokage. Ich muss jetzt mal gehen, mal schauen was meine neuen Nachbarn machen." sagte Naruto und rannte aus der Tür. Sarutobi lächelte über den Jungen. Ja, der Sohn seines Nachfolgers und gleichzeitigen Vorgängers war wie ein Enkel für ihn. Hoffentlich ging es jetzt für ihn bergauf.

Naruto rannte derweil nach Hause. Er freute sich wirklich, etwas, was bei ihm eher selten war. Meistens grinste er nur vor sich hin und zeigte Freude die er nicht empfand. Aber nun gab es etwas, worauf er sich freuen konnte. Nachbarn, die ihn wie einen Menschen behandelten und die ihn verteidigen würden. Und dann hatte ihm der Hokage auch noch gesagt, dass er ihn, die Waise Naruto, als Helden betrachtete. Sein Tag war um einiges besser geworden, seit er seine neuen Nachbarn getroffen hatte. Er hoffte nun, dass es nun weitere Leute gab, die ihn annahmen. Ausser dem Hokage und dem Mann vom Ramenstand und seiner Tochter.

-

Autorenworte: So, hier ist erstmal Schluss. Eine weitere seltsame Idee von mir. Mal sehen wo das ganze hinführt. Ach ja, einigen Ereignisse in der Zeitlinie, bei denen ich nicht so sicher war, wann genau sie stattgefunden haben, habe ich einfach eine Zeit zugeordnet. Das macht es einfacher für mich, eine zusammenhängende Geschichte zu schreiben und die Charaktere zusammenzubringen. Ausserdem hoffe ich, dass ich nicht zu sehr OoC schreibe. Ich hab bisher nur etwa 75 Folgen Naruto gesehen, japanisch mit englischen Untertiteln. Ich hoffe mal, dass die Idee einzigartig ist. Ich hab schon einige Geschichten gelesen, wo Naruto entweder mit Gaara ausgetauscht wurde oder Naruto nach Suna, zu den Sandgeschwistern, ging oder auch dass Gaara nach Konoha, zu Naruto, kam. Daraufhin hatte ich die Idee, das ganze mal etwas anders anzugehen. Und eine komplette Mannschaft zu Naruto zu verfrachten.

Des weiteren ist hat Itachi seinen Clan noch nicht umgebracht. Ich habe schon Pläne für das Massaker, den Auslöser und die Folgen.

Falls mich jetzt schon irgendwer wegen Pairings ausquetschen will, dem sage ich, wenn es was gibt, dann wird es eher ungewöhnlich. Vielleicht Gaara x Anko, Naruto x Ayame, Sasuke x Temari, Kankuro x Tayuya und Kin x Haku. Aber das liegt in der Zukunft. Auf keinen Fall werde ich Yaoi schreiben! Des weiteren wird es keine grossen Romanzen und Liebesgeständnisse geben.

Ich kann so etwas nicht schreiben, bin ich viel zu zynisch und sarkastisch dafür. Ausserdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, was an Romantik so wichtig ist, das immer so ein Rummel drum gemacht wird. Ich finde Romantik, Pärchen und alles was dazu gehört lächerlich. „Liebe meines Lebens." das ich nicht lache. Meine Romanzen sind immer eine Sache des Kopfes und nur eingeschränkt des Herzens. Die Paare werden deshalb auch nicht allzuviel Zärtlichkeiten austauschen. Meiner Ansicht nach ist Liebe lächerlich, aber ihr müsst die Ansicht nicht teilen. Erwartet halt nur keine zuckersüßen romantischen Schnulzen von mir. Versteht mich nicht falsch, die Leute lieben sich schon, aber sie werden es kaum gross zeigen. Liebe spielt bei meinen Geschichten im allgemeinen nur eine Nebenrolle, selbst wenn ich als Genre Romanze angegeben habe.

Ein kleiner Ausblick auf das nächste Kapitel. Der Titel lautet „Neue Freunde – Neue Feinde" Die Neuankömmlinge lernen andere Kinder kennen. Kankuro findet ein paar seltsame Gegenstände, ein paar davon wird er sogar verwenden können. Als Puppen. Ich denke, es wird bis jetzt noch keiner daran gedacht haben, das, was ich in die Geschichte bringe, bei Naruto einzubringen. Baki und Zabuza werden als Konoha-nins anerkannt. Das Massaker am Uchihaclan findet statt.

So, noch ein paar Statistiken zu meinen laufenden Geschichten.

Die Maschinenwelt – Kapitel 1 bei 20 Prozent

Ranma ½ Elseworld – Kapitel 4 bei 75 Prozent

Ranmas Braut – Kapitel 2 bei 90 Prozent

Love Hina Elseworld – Kapitel 5 bei 90 Prozent

Harry Potter und der gehörnte Dämon – Kapitel 4 bei 95 Prozent, 1 – 3 werden bald gepostet

Harry Potter – Angst wird Fleisch – Kapitel 1 bei 95 Prozent

Harry Potter – Seven Queens – Kapitel 1 bei 25 Prozent

The Universes Conquering Tour – Kapitel 1 bei 90 Prozent

Birdcage – Kapitel 2 bei 25 Prozent

Neon Genesis Evangelion Elseworld – Kapitel 2 bei 10 Prozent

The Sailor Wrecking Crew – Kapitel 3 beim Betalesen, Kapitel 4 bei 95 Prozent

Naruto Elseworld – Kapitel 1 fertig, Kapitel 2 bei 10 Prozent

Einige andere Geschichten schreibe ich nebenbei auch noch, da ich mir deren Qualität aber nicht absolut sicher bin, kann es sein, dass sie niemals irgendwo veröffentlicht werden. Denn die Ideen sind eher experimentell gelagert und ich habe noch keine Ahnung wo es mit dem ganzen hingeht. Hab ich zwar bei den meisten anderen meiner Geschichten auch nicht, aber dort gibt es wenigstens grobe Pläne für zukünftige Handlungen.

Die Geschichte wird wieder auf animexx.de, fanfiktion.de und veröffentlicht.

Ich danke Darkthrone, Slayer, Helloween, Dimmu Borgir, Motörhead, Agonoize, Satyricon, Amon Amarth, Cyborg Attack, Eisregen, Das Ich, Emilie Autumn, Finntroll, Samsas Traum, Weena Morloch, Iron Maiden, Goethes Erben, Die apokalyptischen Reiter, Manos, VNV Nation, Project Pitchfork, Metallica, Rammstein und Feindflug für inspirierende und zum Weiterschreiben motivierende Musik.

Autorenworte Ende


End file.
